


Tiny Hands

by DarkMasterofCupcakes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Catra freaking out over a baby, Adora doesn't know what a pacifier is called, Aunt Adora, Aunt Catra, Background Bow/Glimmer, Bow is mentioned but doesn't appear, Gen, Handling a small infant is scarier than fighting a war, New mom Glimmer, References to breastfeeding, Sneezing, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMasterofCupcakes/pseuds/DarkMasterofCupcakes
Summary: Adora holds - and watches- Glimmer and Bow's daughter for the first time so that Glimmer can take a break. Catra eventually comes in and "helps" her watch the baby until Glimmer gets back.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Tiny Hands

Even after years away from the Horde, relaxing was not something that came easily to Adora. It had taken her close to an hour to sit down in a position that didn’t make her look like she was awaiting either an appointment or her own execution, depending on who you happened to ask.

Even now, she knew she probably looked incredibly stiff by most standards, but for her, it was as relaxed as she was going to get. 

She was at least calm enough that she was able to close her eyes, and swore that she was en route to slumber when a sudden high-pitched wail pierced through the until-then quiet halls of Bright Moon. Three months had made her more or less used to the sound of a baby crying, so she managed to avoid panicking at the sudden sound, though it was still enough to make her snap back to wakefulness; the wails were too much like the all-too-familiar sirens from her childhood to allow her to even make an attempt to sleep through them. 

Adora wasn’t discouraged, however. Even if she couldn’t actually take the nap she’d planned on, that didn’t mean she had to completely change her plans for the afternoon. She could still take the time to just sit and relax. 

She suddenly became aware of the fact that the crying had stopped, and was just starting to wonder what was going on, when she heard the familiar faint tinkling sound that heralded the arrival of one of her best friends. 

Adora blinked as Glimmer suddenly appeared in her room, a small bundle cradled in her arms. 

Said bundle was wide-eyed – clearly she was not yet used to teleporting, unsurprising considering she was still at an age where almost everything was new to her – but remained quiet; though even from where she stood, Adora could see the faint marks that proved that the infant had been crying not long before. 

Though, considering Michelle was the only baby in Bright Moon at this time, Adora figured she shouldn’t have needed the evidence. Not unless there was something that somebody in the castle really needed to tell her. 

She then noticed the frustrated expression on Glimmer’s face, and before she could even open her mouth to ask, the former Horde soldier found the baby being practically shoved into her arms. 

Adora’s eyes flew open and she took hold of the bundle, just barely managing to keep from either screaming or trying to just shove her back at her mother. 

“Glimmer…take her back,” Adora tried to hiss, though she was so perturbed by what had just happened that it came out as more of a squeak than anything. As she spoke, she briefly glanced down at Michelle, who had managed to wriggle one of her hands free and was now tentatively grabbing at the blanket she was wrapped in but otherwise seemed fairly content. 

The baby made a small whimper before once again falling silent, to Adora’s immeasurable relief. That did not change the fact that she really did not want to hold the child right now. 

She repeated her request, only to get a glare that showed both tiredness and frustration all at once as an apparent response. 

“Look,” Glimmer began, bending forward slightly to look Adora in the eyes, “Bow’s not gonna be back from visiting his sister until tonight, and I haven’t gotten any sleep since eight last night. Because, even when she doesn’t _need_ anything, as soon as I try putting her down, she just starts _screaming_ like I’m trying to kill her!” 

Glimmer stood up then, sighing as she appeared to force herself to relax. She still looked fairly frazzled, but considering the tone she’d just used, Adora didn’t think it was worth the risk of pointing that out. Instead, she just waited for her friend to continue speaking, while also periodically glancing at the cooing bundle that had been placed in her arms. 

The Bright Moon Princess took in a deep breath, letting it out heavily before continuing. 

“I just need you to…hold her for like an hour, so I can get some sleep. That’s all you need to do – just hold her so she doesn’t keep freaking out.” 

Adora felt her heart starting to hammer inside of her chest as Glimmer gave the request. She had been in battle plenty of times, against both Horde soldiers and giant Elementals…and this was quite possibly the most terrifying task she’d had to face in her recent memory. 

There was a reason why she had always done her best to avoid even holding Michelle up to this point, where she hadn’t even been given the option to refuse; the child was so…small, and fragile, it legitimately terrified her. And now Glimmer was asking her to watch the baby, by herself, for a full hour. No, no, that was not going to happen. 

“Glimmer,” she began, too freaked out about what was happening to even notice that her voice cracked as she spoke, much less care about. “You can’t leave me alone with her. I have no idea what to do with a baby.” 

A look of frustration flashed across the other woman’s face for a moment before fading away. Still, before she responded, Glimmer took in a deep breath and let it out in a huff, as though trying to release those feelings before she said something she would regret later – when she wasn’t so tired. 

“Just hold her until I get back. That’s all you have to do.” Her words were reassuring and it was clear she was trying to make the tone match the words. 

But there was also a hint of annoyance and frustration tinting the tone, despite how much she attempted to hide it. The words of encouragement definitely did not do their job, unfortunately. 

It was almost as though Adora didn’t even hear what her friend was telling her…which was probably true, considering any logic in her mind was currently being overwhelmed by the panic that had been building since the baby had been handed to her. 

“What do I do if she gets hungry?” she asked, her voice just barely more than a squeak. “I’m pretty sure mine don’t work.” 

Glimmer’s cheeks flamed with color at the question, and for a moment she seemed unable to actually meet her friend’s gaze, instead seeming to become fascinated by the nearby wall until her complexion was back to normal. 

Once the color was gone from her face, she took a breath and looked back at Adora, though she still seemed just barely able to make eye contact. 

“Look, I just fed her about fifteen minutes ago, and changed her not long before that. I’m just going to be gone for an hour; she’s not going to need anything before then, so you’ll be fine,” she said. It was clear that she was trying to stay calm, even if the obvious stress she was feeling started to seep into her words by the end. 

It was noticing the tension in the last few words that really got through to Adora. At the very least, it was enough to convince her to temporarily shove her fears to the side, even if she was almost a hundred percent certain that she’d regret this decision later. For now, though, she just needed to help her friend, in whatever way she could. 

“Okay…Okay, yeah, I can watch her for a bit,” Adora said, probably speaking more to herself than to Glimmer, even as she looked to the other woman. 

Glimmer’s face lit up upon hearing this. Without warning, she suddenly wrapped her arms around her friend in an embrace, not seeming to notice the small squeak of surprise that left Adora’s lips as she did so, instead just thanking her repeatedly for her help. 

“I promise I’ll make it up to you soon,” Glimmer said as she pulled away. “Seriously, whatever you want, just let me know and I’ll make sure it happens. You are literally a lifesaver right now.” 

“You really don’t have to do that, Glimmer. I’m glad to help, really. Now, why don’t you just go and take that nap real quick?” Adora did her best to sound casual, even as she was trying to get Glimmer to leave as soon as possible.

Because the sooner she left, the sooner she would come back, meaning the sooner Adora could hand the baby back to her. 

If the Princess of Bright Moon noticed the tension in her friend’s voice, she was either polite enough to avoid acknowledging it, or just didn’t care enough to bring it up. Instead, she nodded her head and briefly knelt down to kiss the baby’s head, which got her a gurgle in response. 

“I’ll be back in about an hour. Thanks again,” Glimmer said before vanishing in a cloud of sparkles. 

Michelle squirmed a little in response, letting out another soft gurgle before settling down again, to Adora’s immeasurable relief. The soldier did her best to remain perfectly still, fearing that any kind of movement would set the child off. 

However, the near silence was hard to deal with, for someone who was used to almost always having some degree of sound surrounding her, and she finally deciding to do something about it. 

“So…” she began, tilting her head down to look at Michelle. “Do you have any hobbies yet?” 

Michelle just stared in silence for a few second, blinking up at Adora with purple eyes that looked so much like Glimmer’s that it was almost scary.

She then let out a small grunt before bringing one of her fists up to her mouth and proceeding to suck and gum on it. 

“Maybe trying to eat yourself isn’t the best hobby,” Adora said. Moving as slowly and carefully as she could, the woman took one of her hands and very gently took the baby’s arm with a few fingers, just barely nudging in an attempt to get her to remove her fist from her mouth. 

A small whining sound was all it took for Adora to immediately let go, and move her arm so that it was once again helping secure her hold on the bundle she was cradling. To her relief, the whining stopped the second she removed her hand, and Michelle went back to quietly and contentedly sucking on her own tiny hand. 

Adora allowed herself to relax somewhat, though she still tried to remain as still as she possibly could; just holding the baby was stressful enough, she didn’t even want to imagine what she was going to do if she started crying because Adora had accidentally jostled her. 

However, any sense of calm the former Force Captain managed to acquire vanished instantly when her bedroom door suddenly flew open, with absolutely no warning. 

The door opening wasn’t really that bad, but the way it slammed against the wall, making a brief but loud noise, made Adora grit her teeth. 

Michelle, thankfully, whimpered softly at the sound, but didn’t cry. 

Catra stepped into the room, absentmindedly scratching her ear as she spoke. 

“Hey, Adora, do you want to get some lunch or some –“ The cat-woman stopped speaking and let out what sounded like a surprised yowl when she turned to face her girlfriend; specifically, when she saw the bundle that said girlfriend was currently holding. Her eyes were the size of saucers as she stared at the baby. 

“What are you doing with that?” she asked, not even looking at Adora despite the question being addressed to you. Before Adora could actually answer the question, Catra continued. “It doesn’t belong to you, so go give it back to Sparkles before something happens to it.” 

Adora frantically tried to shush Catra, before finally trying to explain the situation. 

“I promised Glimmer I’d watch her for an hour, so she can take a nap.” 

She paused for a moment to look down at Michelle, who had seemingly grown tired of trying to eat her hand and was now just moving her fingers around in an almost experimental fashion, occasionally letting out a soft coo. 

Based on the look on her face, it seemed like Catra was willing to accept the explanation, albeit reluctantly. 

Any semblance of calm quickly vanished, however, when Michelle let out a squeaky little yawn. 

Her body went stiff, with her tail sticking straight up and out from the rest of her body, while her fur and hair bristled as she stared at the baby, her eyes wide and her pupils barely more than pinpricks as she looked down at her. 

“What’s it doing?” she asked, looking at Michelle suspiciously.

“I…think she’s just tired,” Adora responded, though she sounded somewhat unsure. 

Michelle let out a small gurgle, her eyelids beginning to droop, and Adora slowly, hesitantly, moved to touch her cheek…only for a tiny hand to grasp onto her finger tightly; surprisingly tightly, for how small the hand was. By this time, it appeared that Michelle had fallen asleep – her eyes were closed and she looked incredibly calm, almost serene, as she gripped Adora’s finger. 

She actually looked really cute, Adora had to admit…but that didn’t negate one particular issue that the ex-Horde soldier now that to face. 

“Okay…” she said, looking at the baby like she was an explosive that could go off at any moment – which, honestly, wasn’t that far off, as far as Adora was concerned. “I just need this back…” 

She tried to gently pull her finger out of the grip of the little fist, but paused abruptly when the action resulted in the baby’s face scrunching up slightly as she let out a whine. Adora let out a small squeak while Catra looked about as panicked at the noise as the blonde woman was certain she must have at the moment. 

“Never mind, you can keep it,” she said in a low voice to the (thankfully) still sleeping infant. 

While Adora sat still as a statue with the baby sleeping in her arms and holding tight to her finger, Catra had made her way onto the bed, and was now perched beside Adora. The dark-haired woman just sort of hovered around, staring at Michelle with an amused expression on her face.

“You know, it actually isn’t so bad when it’s sleeping like this,” Catra said, really relaxing for the first time since she’d entered the room and discovered her girlfriend with the baby. 

She immediately tensed up again when she heard Adora mutter a nervous explicative, her ears flicking up anxiously at the sound. She demanded to know what was up, asking if the baby had done something. 

“No,” Adora said, looking and sounding like she was afraid to speak, never mind move. “I need to sneeze.” 

At those four words, any and all semblance of calm completely vanished from Catra. She immediately tensed up, feeling as though every piece of hair on her body was standing on end. 

“If you wake that thing up and it starts crying, I swear to the stars I will divorce you,” she hissed out, eyes narrowed. 

Adora looked at her with a confused look on her face. “We’re…not married?” 

“I will marry you just so I can divorce you if you make that thing cry,” Catra said, eyes still narrowed as she gave a warning glare to the other woman, who actually looked momentarily amused by the threat. 

However, mere seconds later, she started to feel that tingle in her nose that warned her that she still needed to sneeze. She tried to will her body to settle again, but apparently even the legendary Princess of Power could not prevent herself from sneezing once it was about to happen. 

Adora turned her head to the side; at the very least, she wanted to make sure she didn’t sneeze on the baby – she did not want to have to explain that to Glimmer when she got back. 

She sneezed…only to find her nose being grabbed just as it happened, muffling the sound significantly, but causing what felt like a small shockwave to course through her body for a split second, as well as her head to briefly feel like someone had rapidly inflated a balloon inside her skull. 

Michelle whined softly for a second, her face scrunching up like she was about to let loose with a wail…but she calmed down quickly upon appearing to accidently pull Adora’s finger to her mouth, where she began to suck on the woman’s fingertip. 

Meanwhile, Adora was looking at Catra with confusion, while the other woman wiped her hand on the bed sheet with a look of disgust. 

“What was that for?” Adora asked, frowning as she watched Catra wipe her hand off on her sheet. 

Catra shrugged. “I just didn’t want you to wake it up, so I made sure you didn’t. Not like there’s any kind of big secret behind everything I do.” 

Adora rolled her eyes slightly, though she was still smiling despite the slight bit of irritation she had to admit to feeling at Catra grabbing her like that; mostly just because she had done so without any kind of warning, meaning the brief shock her body experienced was worse than it could have been. 

Obviously nothing she was going to complain about, but she couldn’t help but show her irritation at her girlfriend’s actions, if only in a small way like rolling her eyes at her explanation. 

She chose not to press the issue any further, instead deciding to focus on a more recent event. Namely, the fact that her finger was now being sucked on by the infant sleeping in her arms. 

“That feels so weird,” she commented, looking down at Michelle, still grasping her finger tightly even as she contentedly suckled on her finger tip. The sensation wasn’t painful by any means – the baby had literally no teeth, so it wasn’t like there was any way for her to actually bite her finger – but it really was an absolutely bizarre feeling, unlike anything else Adora could remember experiencing before. 

“Should we be letting it do that?” Catra asked, looking down at the baby as well. Adora thought for a moment. 

“…Well, I guess it would probably be better if she had that sucky thing that Bow and Glimmer give her sometimes, but I don’t know where it is,” she said. Not exactly true, as she had a feeling she could guess where it was…but she still felt uneasy holding the baby while she was sitting down; she didn’t even want to consider the idea of trying to stand with her, much less walk through the castle. Which meant she just had to deal with having her finger suckled until Michelle decided she was done. 

A small noise made Adora look down, watching as Michelle pulled her hand back, removing the captain’s finger from her mouth, though she kept her vice-like grip on the appendage regardless. 

There were a few moments of silence that passed in the room, broken occasionally by a small noise from either the baby or Catra, the former of which seemed bored, but also unwilling to leave, for one reason or another. It was Catra who finally spoke up, addressing Adora while absently scratching her ear. 

“Why do you have to watch Sparkles’ spawn anyway?” she asked, just barely glancing at Adora out of the corner of her eye. “Pretty sure it has one of those crib things, so why not just put it there?” 

“Glimmer said that she started crying whenever she tried putting her down,” Adora explained.

Catra scoffed, and Adora looked at her, though her expression was more of curiosity than surprise. She had expected skepticism from her lover, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to know what caused her to be so skeptical of the explanation. 

“It’s already asleep – I don’t think it’s gonna care if you stop holding it now,” Catra commented, and Adora did wonder if maybe she had a point. 

Even if the baby had been refusing to be put down before, how would she even know if someone was holding her if she had already fallen asleep? And this whole thing of “watching” her would be a lot less stressful if Adora could just put her down, at least for a couple minutes. 

Well, she thought to herself, it was worth a try. 

Moving very carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping child, she slowly lowered the bundle onto the mattress…and almost immediately regretted that decision. 

Practically the second she touched the mattress, Michelle started to squirm in the blanket she was swaddled in, whimpering and whining as she appeared to struggle to break free of the wrapping. The whimpering gave way to sobbing suddenly, the cries shockingly loud to be coming from something so small, and one form of panic overrode another as Adora frantically gathered the baby up, holding her close once more. 

That seemed to be enough to get Michelle to calm down, though the almost betrayed look she gave Adora was enough to make the woman genuinely feel horrible. She muttered an apology, unsure of if the child was even old enough to understand what she was saying. 

While she did that, Catra rubbed her ears with a pained expression on her face; moments like this were when she genuinely regretted having more acute senses than most of the people she lived with.

“Don’t do that again,” she told Adora – not that she really needed to say anything. After what had just happened, the other woman wasn’t even going to consider putting the baby down again until Glimmer came to take her back…whenever that was going to be. 

Glimmer had said it would be about an hour, but not only was Adora not exactly sure how much time had passed since the baby had been left in her care, but she had learned that people weren’t always being exact when they said things like that. Maybe it would be an hour before Glimmer came to collect her child; maybe it would happen much sooner. 

Adora hoped it would be sooner. She wasn’t sure she could just sit here holding the baby for a full hour without her…everything falling asleep. 

Well, maybe she could ask if Catra could take her for a bit later, and…Adora immediately dismissed the idea. Catra had come a long way over the years she’d spent with the Rebellion, but she still had a way to go before she was completely comfortable. 

Plus, if the way she was eying Michelle like the baby was a literal explosive that could go off at any moment was any indication, she would be even more disturbed by the very concept of holding her than Adora had been when the duty had been given to her by Glimmer. Right now, the last thing Adora needed was for her girlfriend to freak out as well. 

So, she just decided to stay put, holding the now awake infant, and praying to the stars that her friend would come back sooner rather than later. As she waited, she occasionally glanced over at Catra. 

Her fellow captain seemed a bit restless, but also didn’t seem to want to leave, despite how clearly unsettled she felt just being near the baby, especially now that she was awake. 

“You know, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” Adora finally said, after several minutes of watching Catra move around her room like she was searching for something she just could not find. 

Catra’s ear flicked slightly at the sound before she turned to face her girlfriend. It was hard to describe the look on her face. 

“If you know I know, then why are you telling me?” she asked, voice flat as she raised a single eyebrow slightly. She smirked, just a little, as she added, “And, thanks for the offer, but I figure I probably shouldn’t leave you alone with the thing.” 

Adora wasn’t entirely sure if that was an insult or not. But, after thinking about it for a moment, she decided she really didn’t care enough to ask. Especially since she was thankful for Catra’s company, even if they weren’t really doing anything together at the moment; it was just nice to have her nearby. 

The two of them just sat together in Adora’s room for a while, occasionally talking for a bit about whatever topic happened to come up – which was basically anything and everything outside of their old guardian, which was a topic neither of them wanted to think about unless absolutely necessary. 

They were in the middle of one of these conversations when they heard a light twinkling noise fill the room, followed almost immediately by a shower of sparkles and Glimmer suddenly appearing in the room. 

She still looked slightly tired, but much less frazzled than before, even if her hair was a bit of a mess; but that was just proof that she had managed to sleep during the time she was gone. Which was good – the whole reason Adora had even reluctantly agreed to her current duty was because she had been able to tell her friend was in near desperate need for some rest. 

She briefly greeted Catra before walking over to take her daughter from Adora, who happily handed over the baby. 

“How was she?” Glimmer questioned as she transferred Michelle from her friend’s arms to her own, cradling her close. Michelle let out a gurgle as she was moved, and then cooed happily as she settled into her mother’s arms. 

“Fine,” Adora said, trying not to think about the instance of the child wailing when she tried to put her down. “She was fine. No problem at all, really.”

Catra briefly glanced at her, arching an eyebrow. 

Adora returned the glance when Glimmer wasn’t looking, silently telling her to stay quiet. To her amazement, Catra just rolled her eyes, but decided not to say whatever sarcastic comment had been on her mind; apparently she was actually doing pretty well in the luck department right about now. 

She briefly considered seeing what else she could possibly get away with…but then decided that it was probably best not to try and push her incredible good fortune too far. If she did, she had a feeling it was going to end up backfiring horribly. 

“Thanks again for watching her. You would not believe how much I needed that nap,” Glimmer said, sounding both genuinely relieved and thankful as she addressed her friend. “And, you know, if you changed your mind about not wanting anything for watching her, I can get you whatever you want. You really did help me out a lot, and I…know it wasn’t easy.” 

That was true, Adora had to admit to herself, though the experience really wasn’t quite as bad as she’d imagined it would be; except for the part where she tried putting the baby down and got screamed at for her efforts. But, that was really more her fault, anyway. Even if it wasn’t, she didn’t feel right accepting a reward for helping her friend like this, especially when she knew that Glimmer really did need to get some sleep. 

“Glimmer, it’s fine, really,” she said insistently. 

“Well, I’ll definitely take you up on that offer, Sparkles,” Catra piped up suddenly, speaking for the first time since Glimmer had come into the room. Her comment received a skeptical look from the commander, who was clearly wondering why the dark-haired woman was talking about. 

“Why would you think I was offering _you_ anything?” she questioned, still giving the same skeptical look. 

Adora looked between her girlfriend and her friend, cringing internally as she anticipated an argument between them. 

Not that she wasn’t usually prepared for that sort of thing – while they had become friends in the three years Catra had spent with the Rebellion, it was impossible to deny that there was often some degree of tension between the two of them, though it thankfully never actually got violent – but she really didn’t want to try and stop the two from fighting. 

Right now, she really did just want to try and relax again, like she’d attempted to do before. And that wasn’t really going to be possible if Glimmer and Catra were fighting, even if she did assume Glimmer would at least try and keep it from going too far, if only because she was still holding Michelle at the moment. So, she decided to intervene, stopping a potential argument from happening. 

“Catra helped me watch her, Glimmer,” Adora spoke up suddenly, causing both of the other women to look at her, each looking momentarily surprised that she’d said anything. “She was a lot of help, honestly.” 

Glimmer seemed to consider what she was being told; while Adora just hoped that she had sounded believable enough when she’d said all that. 

Finally, after a few seconds, Glimmer sighed and said, “If you say so, then I guess I can do some sort of a favor for her. But, nothing too crazy – got it?” 

Catra rolled her eyes, but still gave a somewhat sarcastic salute in response to the order. 

“You got it, Sparkles,” she said dryly. “Just let me think about what I want, and I’ll get back to you on that favor.” 

A look of annoyance flashed upon Glimmer’s face for a moment, though the only response she gave was to excuse herself by saying she wanted to talk to her mother about something, before teleporting away with Michelle in her arms. 

Once she was gone, Adora flopped backwards onto her bed and closed her eyes. She opened them one of them when she felt something curl up against her side, coupled with a familiar purring sound. 

“I was trying to sleep, you know,” she said, trying to sound irritated as she looked at Catra with her one open eye, but ending up sounding more amused than anything. 

Catra just purred louder and snuggled up closer to Adora’s side, her tail wrapping loosely around the blonde woman’s leg. The sound of her purring, along with the soft rumble that seemed to course through her body as she made the sound, was incredibly soothing, as was the warmth of her body pressed up against her side. 

It didn’t take long before Adora found herself falling asleep, with Catra happily resting beside her, never sleeping herself, but enjoying the time to relax all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot idea that I've had for a while, and have been slowly working on for months. Partially inspired by a line from Steven Universe where Garnet says that tiny hands are her "only weakness", and that just made me imagine Adora, who can turn into this towering basically superhero...just being so scared to hold her friends' baby, and especially freaked by the idea of the baby grabbing her finger, as very young infants tend to do. Add in Catra coming in and reacting to the situation, and you got the premise of this fic.
> 
> Also, if anyone is wondering why Bow went to see his sister, and why Glimmer and Michelle stayed behind. Well, Bow went to visit his sister because she'd just had a baby of her own, and he wanted to see his new niece. The reason Glimmer stayed at Bright Moon with Michelle is simply because Michelle is still a little too young to travel that far, meaning she couldn't go. And Glimmer can't leave because at this point, Michelle is still exclusively breastfed, so Glimmer has to stay nearby.


End file.
